mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Marcfyre
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mascotia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mascotia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pettamapossum (Talk) 14:57, April 30, 2012 Kaxl is not your mascot, and you do not have permission to edit him. I am sick and tired of your poor behavior, and if you make so much as one more rude statement, or if you edit something that is not yours, or make any sort of break in the rules again, I will permanently ban you from this wiki. Play nice, or get out. Pettamapossum 23:18, May 2, 2012 (UTC) You have been very terrible to us in the past. I keep standing up for you, yet you continue to cuss me out. I do not much care for you, or your behavior. I have already banned you for a week for poor actions, yet as soon as you return, you resue them. This is your last warning. The final warning. No more after this, I have given you enough chances and turned my head the other way too many times. One more ill behavior or act of theft and/or cruelty, and you are out of here forever, and so is Ploxie. Be respectful, or be banned. I felt it was necessary to state this twice, because you never seem to listen. Cheers! Pettamapossum 23:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) As a random question, do you have Skype? UnreachableStars 01:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Unreachablestars New question? Who is asking this? Oh, stupid me, I forgot to add the signature. UnreachableStars 01:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Unreachablestars You Are Hereby Permabanned You are as ungrateful as always. Whenever I try to stand up for you and protect you, you immediately resume your hateful ways and often direct them at me. Funny you should call me the backstabber. I am putting my foot down and standing up for myself. I am sick of sticking up for you when you treat me like this. Well, no more. I will no longer attempt to defend you from other people. Maybe now you'll realize that no one will come to defend you if you treat everyone horribly. Not only are you completely on your own, but you are hereby permanently banned from the wiki. I will also be removing the Ploxie page. Good day, and I hope you learn your lesson. Pettamapossum 23:14, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Be Careful I'm not even going to pretend to be polite about it. You haven't been nice to me or my friends... People are NOT happy about me letting you come back. I honestly kind of regret letting you come back as well. I am watching you VERY carefully. This is absolutely your last chance. I'm really hoping you'll shape up and be good... but just ONE unkind remark, threat or anything resembling a threat... Bam. You're outta here. I'm sorry I have to be so harsh when I speak... but nobody's up for another flame war. -_- From here on you have to be EXCEEDINGLY NICE and POLITE. Please behave yourself, and take care. Pettamapossum 03:00, May 29, 2012 (UTC)